The New Girl
by girly4567
Summary: When Sam is the new girl in town, living with her Dad and step mom, who will be the person that teaches her to trust again. Sam also learns that everybody has secrets, even the seemingly perfect Freddie. AU ooc Seddie. i dont own icarly
1. Chapter 1

"So this is where you will sleep," said Jennifer, my step mom. To be honest I was expecting a pink room with a massive white bureau dresser. It was probably unfair on my part to jump to conclusions about Jennifer, considering I barely knew her, let alone her taste in decorating.

The room, to my surprise, had three beige walls and a balcony where the fourth should have been. The bed, which was pressed against the second wall, was massive. Then again everything about the room and the house was massive.

"The balcony is my favorite part." Not even realizing that Jennifer was still waiting in the hall way caused me to jump a little.

I was unsure how to respond to that type of comment. I'm not really the talkative type.

Living with my mom never really required me to speak. There was once a time when my mom was considered outgoing, young, vibrant, and beautiful. That person is long gone, but sometimes if you really look at her the traces of that young woman can appear.

"Okay well that's the final tour of the house. I will give you some privacy, so that you can unpack and get settled."

"Thanks." As she turned around and disappeared down the hallway, I seemed to drift out to the balcony. The sun was just starting to set over the neighborhood. Moments like this gave me time to sit back and try to get my life back together. Subconsciously my hand drifted towards the ring, which my mother gave me. I wear it as a necklace because I always seem to lose things that are most important to me. The sun set slowly and I decided to go back inside.

In the mist of my unpacking, my stomach started to growl. I walked down the stairs and wondered into the kitchen. Only to find Jennifer stirring some pots and pans. It smelled delicious, but I was in shock from having someone else cook dinner for me. Sensing my presence, she turned around.

"I wasn't sure what type of food you liked, but I thought spaghetti and meatballs would be okay."

"That fine," I said.

There was something about Jennifer that caused a pang of jealousy to flow through me. It wasn't her fault. She was tall, fair skinned, round faced, black hair and emerald eyes. It wasn't just her looks, but her bubbly personality. There was something about putting myself out there, which completely scared me. The idea that someone could remotely close to know the real me, scared me.

When dinner was done David, my dad, came home from work. We all sat at the dinner table and clearly there was an awkward silence. I was unsure what to say. The last time David and I spoke was when he left. He promised that he would come back for me and keep in touch, but somehow he never did.

When dinner was over I made my way back to my room. The laughter and squeals from down stairs made me feel like an intruder. Jennifer and David had made a life together and I didn't feel part of it.

That night I had the same reoccurring dream. In my dream my mom was still alive. We were happy again. She was sitting next to me, while I lay in my bed. My mother had the most beautiful voice. She sang to me and stroked my hair until I feel asleep.

When I woke up it was Saturday. I still had not finished unpacking my things. There were two reasons for that. One was that something about this whole situation felt temporary. The second was that I didn't own a lot of clothes. I had seemed to pick up three cargo shorts and a four tee shirt over the years.

* * *

><p>Once I finished getting ready I walked down the stairs to see David and Jennifer waiting for me. It felt like I was under a microscope being analyzed. I hated the feeling of being the center of attention. I would rather just blend into the crowd.<p>

David spoke first. "Good morning Samantha. Jennifer and I want to talk to you about school." I visibly relaxed. School was the one place where I thrived. Everything seemed to disappear. Before I was taken away from my old home and school, I was in all senior honors classes. I was in the running for valedictorian.

"Jennifer and I want to enroll you at Blakely Private School. It is about ten minutes from here. It's within walking distance, but we can drive you if you want."

"No, I'm fine with walking."

Jennifer, obviously eager to talk, jumped in. "Okay, we sent your transcripts. You start school Monday."

"Thanks."

I grabbed a blueberry muffin off the counter and said my goodbyes to the both of them. Then I proceeded to retreat to my room. The weekend flew by in a blur. Everything was happening so fast and I was confused and lost.

When the weekend was over, it was time for me to go to school. There was a soft knock on my door and the Jennifer's head pooped in.

"Good morning Sam. Is it okay if I call you Sam?"

I simply nodded my head. Then the strangest thing happened. Jennifer sat on my bed and then started to talk to me.

"Look, I know that you just got here and you are still getting settled, but I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. Money is not a problem. I love you like you are my own daughter. In fact I would like to take you shopping this weekend, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." I don't know what possessed me to say yes, but something about her speech seemed sincere.

"Oh and Sam, your school doesn't have a uniform policy. I don't know your size, but had gotten you some things anyway."

I slipped out of bed and started to get ready. When I opened my closet I quickly discovered her style. It was full of skirts, shirts, short shorts, vests, jeans, graphic tees, and sweats. I opted to stick with my own clothes. I wore a white tee shirt, which was about two sizes to big, a pair of brown cargo pants and brown converse. My necklace was under my shirt, but I could feel it pressed against my chest. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and my glasses stood on my face.

I walked down the stairs and noticed Jennifer staring at me in shock.

The ride to school even thought it was short, was uncomfortable. It wasn't that it was too quite, because Jennifer rambled on excitedly about how amazing Blakely was. I felt uncomfortable with being in such an expensive car. It must have cost more than my mom and I's apartment. I felt completely self conscious sitting in the front of a 2010 BMW.

A few moments later we pulled into a parking lot full of expensive cars. This was not my element. I belonged in a public school, where everyone was equal and didn't matter how much money you have.

Jennifer quickly got out of the car and walked towards the office. I grabbed my red and black checkered school bag, got out of the car and followed suit.

When we arrived at the office, I noticed that the school wasn't open like my last. The only contact to the outside world were the giant windows. As I looked around, I saw stairs, lockers and lots of kids starring at me. That was the thing about living in a small town, everybody knew everybody. So when someone new showed up, they knew who you were. I could feel myself retreating into my shell. Not that I had really left it anyway.

I wasn't given much time to think of the eyes on me because the principal called Jennifer and I into his office. We shook hands and sat in the two chairs awaiting us.

"So Samantha I see that you are a senior and that you were in the top of your class."

I simply nodded my head. We continued to discuss my classes and schedule. When we were finished with the meeting, Jennifer had to leave and I was on my own. It wasn't a new concept to me, so I went to class.

My first class was AP Biology. As I walked in I could feel all eyes on me. Then the murmurs began to start. I handed the teacher my slip. While she read over it, I could feel myself growing smaller and smaller.

"Well class it seems that we have a new student. Her name is Samantha Puckett." Then she turned to me.

"Samantha, can you please take the seat at the back table next to Tucker."

"Yes Ma'am."

I quickly scrambled to my stool. I was thankful to be in the back. Then someone, who I assumed was Tucker, tapped me.

"Hey my name is Tucker."

Tucker had blonde hair, which was clearly dyed, with brown highlights. I think his outfit startled me the most. Tucker wore a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans, a pink graphic tee shirt that read 'queen bee', with a yellow scarf around his neck and pink converse. Everything about him was out there.

"My name is Sam."

"Is that short for Samantha? That's a pretty name."

A silence fell over the both of us. I decided to pay attention to the lesson, while Tucker just doodled into his note book.

The day continued to proceed like AP Biology. I was introduced to a new class and the students talked about me as if I wasn't there. The only difference was that nobody else tried to introduce themselves, like Tucker.

When lunch rolled around, I found myself sitting in the corner by myself, until Tucker approached me. We said our hi's and then we were silent again. I stared at my plate and picked at my food, while he stared at me. After some time I lifted my head and met his gaze. I started to squirm.

"Is there something on my face?" My hand drifted to my face.

"No, I'm just trying to figure you out." A small smirk appeared on his face as he spoke.

"Why," I asked, generally confused.

"Because you have so much potential to be pretty, yet you hide you body under clothes that obviously don't fit."

I was speechless. Some guy, who I just met, decided to criticize me. This is why I stayed in my shell.

"I have to go." Tucker noticed my haste.

"I have a feeling we are going to be best friends."

I got up and collected my things. I still had my head down, when I walked away and failed to see anyone in front of me. I crashed into something or someone. Before I could react, I was on the ground, doused in chocolate milk. The person quickly pulled me up.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." The voice was surprisingly calming.

I didn't respond. I was busy looking down at the mess. My shirt seemed to have fused with my skin. I tried to cover myself, but the entire cafeteria erupted in laughter. I ran out of the cafeteria and the owner of the voice followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached my locker and realized that I didn't have any changing clothes. You could clearly see my bra and stomach through the shirt I was wearing. My back was turned towards the hall way, so I didn't see when he approached.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, only to be surprised. I stood there in complete and utter shock. Once that wore off, he began to speak to me.

"I am really sorry about what happened in there," he tried to look me in the eye, but I avoided his gaze.

"Its okay." I tried to end the conversation, but he was persistent.

"No, its not. I should have been watching where I was going." I still had my head down, just trying to find a way out.

"Seriously just drop it and let it go. I have and I'm the one with the food on me."

"No its not!"

Finally my frustration got the better of me. I picked my head up and looked him in the eye.

"Look, I just want to go home, because in case you haven't noticed, my shirt is see-through," I put an extra emphasis on see through. Then he looked down at me and both of our cheeks seemed to simultaneously flush a deep shade of red.

"Here," out of no where he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me. This gave me the opportunity to really look at him and trust me there was a lot to see.

He had deep brown eyes, with brown hair that landed in front of his face. His arms were nice and toned and accented by his six pack. Overall he was hot, but there was one problem. I didn't know his name.

I finally recovered from the site of him and was able to speak.

"I can't accept your shirt."

"Why not," he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Because I don't even know your name."

"Oh, my name is Freddie Benson," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay Freddie, I'll go change."

The shirt was loose on me, with a v-neck that swooped a little in the front, but it didn't reveal too much and I could make it home in this shirt. When I walked out of the bathroom, Freddie was leaning against the lockers and I assume he was waiting for me.

"Hey, you," he directed to me. "I don't know your name, but how about I take you home now?" he seemed fidgety and nervous.

"My name is Samantha Puckett, but you can call me Sam. And we don't even know one another."

"Fine, then give me a chance to." The air around us suddenly seemed heavy and tense.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I didn't mean to sound as mortified as it came out.

"No, I just want to be your friend," I stood there in a stupor. Most people just over looked me, and never considered me a friend.

"Okay Freddie, I'm just going to walk home now." I started to walk away, when Freddie stopped me.

"Can I at least walk you home?" he sounded sincere.

"Sure, but could you at least put a shirt on?" I couldn't help but stare him. He let out a chuckle, but complied and retrieved a shirt from his locker.

We walked outside of the school and started to walk towards my house. The longer the silence lasted, the more nervous I became.

"So, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Because I know what its like to be the new kid, in such a small town."

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"Since you asked me something, it's my turn to ask you a question." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll start with something simple.," he said.

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," I answer truthfully. Freddie started laughing at my response.

"And may I ask why?"

"Well it's the color of gravy." He laughed again, but looked at me expectantly.

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"I like all things techy." There was a certain gleam in his eyes, when he said this.

"Really?" This surprised me because all of his ripping pectorals.

The conversation continued down this path, the entire walk home. By the time we reached my house I learned that his favorite color is blue, he loves technology, and he's eighteen and plays football for the school.

We reached my front door and a somewhat awkward silence started to settle.

"Let's skip the awkward silence. Bye Sam." This caused me to laugh.

"Bye Freddie."

As I walked into the house, it seemed that living here wouldn't be so bad.

Because Lunch was towards the end of the day, I only skipped Physical Education. So I decided to go into my room and start on my homework. Halfway up the stairs, the door bell rang. As I went to the door, I spotted a pair of yellow skinny jeans through the window and instantly recognized them. Sure enough when I opened the door, Tucker was waiting.

"It's about damn time," he hadn't even allowed me to speak and invite him in. Tucker walked straight into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"

He had an annoyed look on his face before he answered me. "I came here to talk to my new best friend, you, and I followed you and pretty boy back here."

After I processed what I he said, I began to talk. "How can we be best friends when we don't even know each other?"

"Oh details." He said with a wave of a hand, brushing my statement off.

It was obvious that he wasn't even going anywhere anytime soon, so I embraced him.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A glass of water is fine, but then we have to get down to business."

"And what business would that be?"

"We have to get to know one another better, silly goose."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

He sat in silence and pondered my question for a moment.

"How about we say our deepest secrets to one another and that way we can become closer."

"And does that seem logical to you? I'm not entirely sure that I'm comfortable with sharing stuff like that."

"Oh, don't be such a prude and I'll go first."

"When I was six my mother molested me. Then she left and my father decided to beat me until she came back. P.S she never came back."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I live with my grandmother now."

The most surprising thing was that he still had a bubbly personality after going through hell on earth.

"Don't feel bad for me because everyone in this town has a secret, but now it's your turn."

Time seemed to slow. My breathes had become labored almost. The thought of telling Tucker about my past. If I told him about my past, but everything would change. It's always the same reaction from people and I don't want to lose one of the friends I made today.

Obviously noticing my discomfort, Tucker gave me an out.

"Look I get that you're not comfortable with talking about your past, so how about you tell me about the necklace."

It somehow slipped my mind that I had been wearing a necklace, it might something to do with Freddie's shirt that I was wearing.

"Back when I was living with my mom, she wanted me to have something to remember her by. And she didn't want me to lose it so; she put it on a chain."

"_Samantha can you come down here for a moment?"_

"_Sure mom." I walked down the stairs slightly nervous because my mother never called me Samantha. Also we had gotten to a point to where she was pass the through the house and barley glanced at one another._

"_Sit down for a second. I want to talk with you."_

_I nodded my head for her to continue. _

"_I know things aren't the best around here and I know that I haven't been the best mother to you. But I want you to know that I love you." She then pulled a black velvet box from behind her back. I opened it slowly and my eyes met a nine carrot gold ring with a single blue sapphire stone surrounded by two diamonds on each side._

"_How can we afford this?" I asked generally dumbfounded._

"_Don't you worry about that." She said in a stern voice._

_The ring was beautiful, but my only problem was being able to keep track of it._

"_What if I lose it?"_

"_Come here kid I'll fix that." She motioned for me to get closer. My mom reached around my neck and unclasped my necklace, which had a flower in the middle. She proceeded to slide the flower off and replaced it with the ring and the necklace was reapplied on my neck. Tears started to form in my eyes and they eventually spilled over and rolled down my cheeks._

"_Why are you crying?" her flashed with fear, as if she had done something wrong._

"_Because I'm happy."_

"Now that we are bounded together by secrets, how about we do homework." Now that was surprising, because Tucker didn't seem like the serious type.

We worked, talked and laughed for a few hours before the door opened. I didn't know who could be home, because I didn't know Jennifer's or David's schedule.

"Sam, I'm home." It was David's voice. He walked into the kitchen and stumbled at the sight of Tucker. I decided to introduce them to one another.

"David this is Tucker Reynolds, he's a friend from school that I met today," then turning to Tucker.

"Tucker this is David Puckett, my …." I wasn't sure how introduce David, because he sure as hell wasn't a father.

"I'm her dad." David finished for me.

"Well, Mr. Puckett if you are worried that Sam and I will get into a relationship; don't. I am a gay as the come." And with that Tucker walked out, but not before adding, "You at school tomorrow Sam and try to dress like a girl!"

Once everything dyed down, David started to prepare dinner. The silence between us was fine with me because I didn't have to deal with our relationship. But then he had to ruin everything.

"So how was you first day of school?"

"Stop, let's not pretend you want me here because you and I both know you don't." I walked away and went to the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

The backyard was surrounded by bushes, which left little gaps at the bottom. There was also a garden that was full of tulips. I noticed that they were mostly purple, which happens to be my favorite kind of flower. Aside from the garden, the pond had a couple of water lilies in it, that played a roll in the calming affect. I could see that coming out here would be my favorite thing to do. The atmosphere was calming. Any rage I had for David, slowly disappeared. My body and mind had become totally engrossed with outside.

So engulfed by my new found serenity, I hadn't noticed the small puppy sitting at my feet, staring at me with big blue eyes.

The dog didn't seem like a biter, so I picked it up. Assuming that it belonged to one of my neighbors, I was going to bring it home.

I knocked on the front door of the house, which was directly to the left of my home. No one responded, so I knocked again. By the third knock, I walked away. As I reached the sidewalk, the front door opened. And to my surprise it was Freddie who opened the door.

He closed the door and behind him and stepped forward.

"How can I help you," he asked just as chipper as always.

"I um found this dog, and wanted to know if it belonged to you." At that very moment, the puppy decided to pee on me. The worse part was that I was still wearing Freddie's shirt.

Freddie reached for the puppy and once again had a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm so sorry; Sir Lance a-lot is still being potty trained."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go home now. I don't want the smell of puppy pee to be permanently stuck on me."

I walked home; leaving a sorry Freddie outside. I would have talked a bit, but the smell was not being kind to my nostrils.

After a relaxing shower and an awkward dinner, I went straight to bed. The dream that night was so vivid.

_I walked into the kitchen, only to find my mom sitting with some papers in her hand._

"_Mom, what's going on," my voice shook a little._

"_Sam, this isn't easy, but I'm sending you to live with your dad and stepmom."_

_Her words hit me. I didn't want to go with him. He abandoned me._

"_Sam, you can't live here."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I said so and that's final."_

"_NO, you can't make me go with him. He never wanted me and now you don't." I was too angry to cry._

"_Sam, look around. I'm a addicted to drugs, I can't let you live like this anymore."_

"_I'm seventeen; I have been living like this for eleven years."_

"_I know, but you need a good head start in life. I never pay the bills and can't buy you the things you want or need."_

_I frantically searched my brain for any excuse for me to stay with her. "I can stay and take care of you, like I always do."_

"_No kid, I don't want you to see me die from using."_

"_But we need each other." By now I would say anything to stay._

"_No we don't. I need help and you need someone to love and protect you."_

_I didn't say anything else. There was nothing more I could say._

"_Your dad will be here tomorrow. Pack your things and try not to remember me like this."_

_I walked to my room and cried my self to sleep._

When I woke up, my face was wet from tears. Crying in my sleep wasn't a foreign concept to me. Though it's been happening less and less.

* * *

><p>Getting dressed had become a challenge. I wasn't exactly comfortable with dressing in the clothes that Jennifer had gotten for me. But my clothes just didn't seem as appealing as before.<p>

I did the only rational thing I could think of, I picked up the house phone and called Tucker. Five minutes later, he rang the door bell.

"How did you get here so fast," I asked him as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"I live down the street from you," he said in his 'duh' voice, but in my defense he never told me.

After one look in my closet, Tucker gasped and turned to give me a fierce glare. I quivered under his gaze.

"You have amazing clothes," he yelled at me. "Yet, you choose to wear cargo pants and a frigging oversized tee shirt! No more of that young lady," he said in an affirmative tone.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, let's get you ready for school."

While Tucker continued to get my clothes ready, I went to get us some food.

As I made it back to my room, I saw the outfit Tuck, had laid out for me. It consisted of a pink and white strip tab sleeve tee. Also accompanied by a pair of light wash skinny jeans and classic black glossy pumps.

I was speechless. There was no way I could pull this off.

"Tucker I can't pull this off."

"Yes you can. Now go get dressed. I'm going home, so I can get ready." He left without another word.

I got dressed and decided to leave my hair down, in its natural curls. I said a quick goodbye to Jennifer and walked out the door. I stopped abruptly because I saw Freddie Benson walking up the drive way.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Good morning and you look very nice today."

"Thank you, how can I help you," I asked.

"Well since they don't make hallmark cards that say 'sorry my puppy peed on you'. I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school."

"Sure, that's incredibly nice of you."

The ride to school was actually fun. We laughed the entire way, which wasn't very long. When we pulled into the parking lot, it was halfway full.

Freddie insisted on opening my door, when I told him that it wasn't necessary, but his response was that 'chivalry isn't dead'. So I dropped it.

When we reached the school doors, Freddie and I went separate ways. He went to talk to his friends and I went to my locker.

Tucker made it to school a few minutes later and once again his outfit was over board, but I seemed to get passed it. We talked for a few minutes, before the bell for homeroom rang.

"See you in bio," he said.

"Sure thing."

My thoughts were filled with thoughts of Freddie. He was cute, funny, and kind. So I wondered why he was still single. Everything seemed perfectly normal with him. Heck, if he asked me out. I would say yes, but I also like him as a friend. It was nice to have someone like him and Tucker.

Once I got to biology, I decided the first thing to do would be to ask Tucker about Freddie. For some reason I was terrified of asking Freddie himself.

As soon as Tuck sat down, I asked him.

"Why is Freddie single?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too," he pretended to be offended.

"Oh, Tuck you know it's always nice to see you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Just answer the question," I said with a glare.

"Okay, calm down. He doesn't have a girlfriend because he just got out of a relationship.

Now that wasn't a response I was expecting.

"Well Carly Shay broke up with him. Girl is strong, because I could never. I mean, have you seen Freddie?"

"Yes I have seen him." I wanted to add shirtless, but I didn't feel like going into details.

"Wait do you like him," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I just met him. Why did they break up?"

"My my aren't we curious for someone who doesn't like him?"

"Tucker don't," was all I had to say for him to drop it.

"Well nobody knows, but they were like the perfect couple around here. She took it hard."

"I thought she broke up with him," I asked slightly confused.

"She did."

The conversation ended there. Tucker and I went back to paying attention. I was mostly zoned out, replaying our conversation in my head.

A few classes passed and it was time for lunch. I was stuck by myself because Tucker had a doctor's appointment. That was until a tray landed across my own. I looked up and saw that it was Freddie.

"So what's the reason for you sitting with me?"

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"Well yesterday you walked me home because you spilled your food all over me. This morning you drove me to school because your puppy peed on me. So what did you do?"

"Well smarty pants, I just wanted to spend time with you. Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy being around you."

My face started to heat up a little, so I quickly changed the subject.

We mostly talked about school and about how good he was at sports. He was surprisingly more interested in me than himself, but I would rather leave my life out of our conversations. I didn't think it was possible for us to run out of topics.

We eventually picked up our trays and went separate ways. On my way out I spotted a girl. She was at the charity stand, working to feed the hungry. She was very pretty, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes landed on her name tag and it read 'Carly Shay'.

I got out of the cafeteria as quickly as I could in hills.

The rest of the day was not as exciting because I didn't have Tucker.

I somehow managed to get through the day and I was extremely happy when it ended walked to my locker and immediately smiled when I saw Benson waiting for me.

"So you stalking me know Benson," I asked jokingly.

"Ha, real funny Puckett. But I wanted to know if you need a ride home."

"Sure."

So we walked to his truck and made our way home, with goofy smiles displayed on both of our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got home I ran to the backyard. I needed to think about my feelings for Freddie; which I really shouldn't have at all. I barely know him. And the things I know aren't the most important things. I don't know what makes Freddie Benson tick. But in all honestly nobody knows what makes me tick.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Sir Lance a-lot darting across the yard. He settled in between my feet. When I really took a look at him, the tiny puppy was shaking. Without a second thought, I picked him up.

I wanted to wrap him up and bring him inside, but he wasn't my puppy. So I decided to bring him back to his home. Sir Lance a-lot whimpered the entire walk, almost as if he were afraid to go home.

Being at Freddie's door step, involuntarily caused a small smile to appear on my face. Until, I heard the shouts, from inside the house. It seemed to be coming from an older man. There was a slight crack in the front door, so I listened.

"You worthless piece of shit. I gave you everything and you do this to me," he sounded furious.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but it's my life not your life," Freddie said. This was not the voice I'm used to saying from Freddie. This voice was unconfident and scared.

"Get out; I want you gone by midnight."

The next sound wasn't voices, but the sound of a hand being across the face. I didn't want to hear anymore, so I picked the dog and ran home.

The first thing I did when I arrived home was look for Jennifer. I eventually found her in the living room.

"Jennifer, we need to talk," I said in a serious tone.

Her eyes sparkled a little, because I've honestly never put forth the effort to talk to her. Right now, though I really need her advice and comfort.

"Okay Sam."

I wasn't sure how to start, so I took a deep breath and let it all out. I told Jennifer everything. She found out about Freddie and my mom. I never meant to go talk that much, but it just happened.

Once I calmed down and wiped my tears, Jennifer finally spoke.

"Sam, first we need to help Freddie. I have lived next door to him for a long all this time and I never knew."

"He hid it so well."

"You also need to go return that puppy," she nodded her head in Sir Lance a-lot's direction.

He was curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly next to my feet.

"I just want you to know that I am here for you. I know I'm not your mother, but if you ever feel the need to talk, just know that my ears are always here."

She pulled me into a hug and I greatly returned it.

"I never got to thank you guys. So thanks for taking me in and thanks for treating me like your own."

"That's what family is for," she said with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm going to talk to Freddie and bring him his dog back."

"Okay, I'm going to go start dinner."

The walk to Freddie's was different. I had a million things running through my head. But I had to push them out in order to talk to Freddie. With shaky hands I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I heard footsteps heading towards the door and I thought it was Freddie. I was surprised to see Mr. Benson answer the door.

"Can I help you with something," he said I an intimidating voice.

"You dog ran into our yard again," I said to him as I handed him the dog.

"Okay."

We both stood there starring at each other. I was waiting for him to say something.

"Do you need anything else," he said in an extremely rude tone.

"Is Freddie home," I asked, but almost afraid to.

"Yea, I'll go get him."

Waiting for Freddie to appear caused me to turn into a nervous wreak.

When he finally appeared he had a smile on his face. How could someone be verbally and physically abused and still be happy.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here?"

"Do you want to live with me," I blurted out. I couldn't stop the words from pouring out.

"Excuse me," he asked confused.

"I know what's going on with your dad and I know that he kicked you out and that you have no place to go."

His face instantly changed from confused to serious. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my front lawn. I guess he wanted to be somewhere safe.

"How do you know about that," his voice had a slight edge to it.

"Well, Sir Lance a-lot came into my yard again. So I picked him up and brought him to your house, but before I knocked I heard yelling. Then I heard him say to get out and then a slap to the face. I got scared and ran." It all came out in one quick breath.

He studied me for a moment and then spoke. "Leave it alone Sam."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I will find some place to stay. I'm already eighteen; I can take care of myself."

"Look we are more than happy to help you out."

"I can't just move in with you."

"Yes you can. Jennifer said we will do anything to help you."

"But for how long?"

"As long as you need."

"I need to go get whatever he will let me get."

"Okay, I will stay out here and wait. Unless you want me to come with you?"

"No I'm a big boy. I can do this by myself." Just like that the happy Benson is back.

It took about ten minutes for him to gather his things. The walk to my house was extremely awkward and confusing. I wasn't sure if I was elated to be helping a friend out or nervous that the friend moving in is hot.

When we walked in we went to the kitchen and talked to Jennifer.

"Freddie this is Jennifer, but you already knew that." He let out a chuckle because he sensed my nervousness.

"Remember how you said that we could help Freddie out, no matter what?"

"Yea."

"Can he move in with us?"

Jennifer looked at him once and then agreed that he could move in. I guess it was the pathetic look on his face.

"Why don't you show him to his room?"

I turned to Freddie and said "Follow me."

The only other room that was completely was directly across from mine. I opened the door and motioned for him to walk in.

"Well this is where you will stay. I'm directly across from you."

Not even looking at the room, he pulled me into a hug. It took a few seconds before I responded. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. The hug felt nice and lasted a little longer than a friendly hug should have.

I cleared my throat a little and then began to speak. "The bathroom is straight down the hall and if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock.

I left Freddie to his thoughts and went in my room to do homework. After an hour of working, Jennifer called me down to talk to me.

"We were going to surprise you together, but due to recent events your father decided I that I should give it to them separately. So here."

She handed me a pair of car keys and a cell phone. I was stunned. I practically throw my body at here as I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I talked to your dad and he is fine with Freddie staying here, but he wants to talk to you guys after dinner."

"Okay."

"And go get Freddie and tell him that dinner is ready."

"Sure."

I ran up the stairs to get Freddie, but he must have heard Jennifer because he was walking out of his door. He landed on top of me and started laughing as he got off of me.

"Seriously Sam if you want to date me, all you have to do is ask," he said in a teasing tone. A blush appeared on my face as I muttered that dinner was ready.

When David arrived home, we all settled at the table. For once there was an actual conversation at the table. We all talked and laughed.

When dinner was over David motioned for Freddie and I to the living room to talk. Freddie and I sat next to each other on the sofa. We were close enough for our shoulders to touch and for me to be self-conscious.

"I don't have a problem with you being here. I only have a few rules. You have to go to school, be home for dinner during the weekdays and two o'clock on the weekends, and finally I want you both to keep your grades up."

"Now you kids go to get some sleep."

We walked up the stairs side by side and silently. When I went to my door Freddie grabbed me again, but this time he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks again," he said and walked into his room.

I stood there speechless, with warm cheeks.

**This is my first author's note. I didn't want to bore you guys with these things. All I have to say is thanks for the reviews and alerts. They really mean a lot to me and motivate me to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into my room, thinking about Freddie's kiss. I highly doubt that he meant anything by the kiss, but somehow it changed everything. I always knew that Freddie was cute but he never in anyway expressed any feelings toward me. No guy ever really had, so I didn't know how to respond to it.

Naturally I did the only rational thing I could think of. I called Tucker on the phone. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Tuck, it's me. I'm calling you on my new cell phone."

"Hey girly what's up," Tucker said in his overly dramatic voice.

"I don't know how to put this."

"Well just spit it out," Tucker said getting slightly annoyed

I wasn't sure if I should tell Tucker about Freddie's situation because it was not my business to tell. So I talked about something else that was bothering me.

"I think I have a small crush on Freddie."

"You say that like I didn't already know that."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Sam, I knew you liked pretty boy the minute you guys bumped into one another in the cafeteria. And now that you guys live in the same neighborhood, it was like fate wanted you guys to get together."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I never said that he liked me back. Plus I don't even know what I'm feeling. It could be indigestion for all I know."

"Seriously Sam? Indigestion?"

"It could be possible," I said in a defensive tone.

"There is no need to be feisty with me. I am just trying to be helpful."

I started to get sleepy and I didn't like the direction that the conversation was taking, so I decided to end it right then and there.

"Look Tuck I'm getting tired. See you tomorrow?"

"Am I still coming dress you tomorrow?"

"I would greatly appreciate it."

"Okay, later cupcake."

I didn't drift to sleep like I normally do. My mind felt like I was going a mile a minute. It felt as if everything was going through my mind. Though surprisingly the first thought was Freddie. How could someone take the verbal and physical abuse and not let it bother them? Freddie is such and chipper person, so I don't know why he was given such and crappy life to deal with. The more I thought about Freddie and his life, the more I ended up liking him.

My thoughts eventually calmed down and I was able to go to sleep. My dream was surprisingly empty. There was no motive behind it. It was black.

I heard light foot steps in the hallway. There was slowly making their way to my room. I tried to wake before they entered my room, but it felt as if someone were on my stomach. I was frozen. My door flew open and I still was unable to awake, until said person jumped on my stomach.

"Wake up sunshine!"

"Tucker is there any reason why you feel the need to be laying on top of me?" I asked slightly irritated and amused.

"I figured this would be an awesome experience for you," he said while staying on top of me.

"And how is that?"

"Now you know what it is like to have a guy on top of you. Next time you won't freak out."

Right as I was about to respond, I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Just as luck would have it, the person was Freddie.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but Jenifer wanted me to wake you. But I see that your boyfriend took care of that and I now I feel like a complete idiot. So I'll just go," his last sentences seemed rushed.

After Freddie left, I realized what a compromising position Tucker and I were in. I mean I never considered it that way because I have a "V" where Tucker wants a "P". Also Tuck looks like a straight guy in the morning before his transformation, as he likes to call it.

"Samantha would you kindly explain why pretty boy is in your house," Tucker said suspiciously.

"Could you not call him pretty boy?" for some reason the little nickname Tucker made for Freddie bothered me.

"Why?"

"Because he has a name and it's Freddie."

"Why are you avoiding the topic of him being in your house in the morning?"

"Look I will tell you when we get in the kitchen."

"Why the kitchen, I mean what's sooo special about the kitchen?"

"It has ham," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As Tucker probed through my closet, my mind drifted to Freddie and his many great features.

Tucker decided to dress me in a white camisole, off white skirt that a floral designs, which was accompanied by a nude sweater and nude pumps. The minute I saw the outfit I knew that I could never pull it off. It was tight fitted and I was not comfortable with a tight fitted shirt.

"Tucker I can not wear that to school," My voice sounded strained.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly offended that I rejected his outfit of the day.

"Because it is too form fitting, I mean look at me," I said gesturing to my body.

"I am and I see someone who has all the right curves and just doesn't know it."

"Look Tucker I know my body and I know that it can not squeeze into something like that," I said while pointing to the outfit.

"Well if you don't believe me that you have a great body, and then I guess I'll have to get a second opinion from Pretty boy."

My heart stopped at the thought of Freddie analyzing my body and it many parts.

"Fine I will wear the outfit without complaints."

"Thank you cupcake," Tucker said with a smile.

I changed into my outfit of the day. I styled my hair into its usual down do and continued my morning ritual. When I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room, Tucker was waiting for me.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well I had to make sure that you wouldn't back of the outfit."

"Okay well you should get going."

We walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen; I was secretly hoping that he would forget about Freddie and just go home. But with me there is no such thing as good luck.

"I didn't forget about pretty boy, but you obviously don't want to tell right now."

Then he kissed me on the forehead and went home. When I closed the door and turned around, Freddie was right there. He looked a little uneasy.

"Sam I wanted to apologize," I racked my brain to see if he did anything wrong.

"Why?"

"For last night, when I kissed you on your cheek, and this morning, when I walked into your room."

My heart dropped a little bit. It sort of reassured me that there is no way that he likes me.

"I mean if I had known that you had a boyfriend I would have never. It was wrong for me to cross the line," I started to laugh in the middle of his speech and a smile spread across my face. "And I feel terrible for interrupting this morning and why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

Once I finally stopped laughing, I answered his question. "I am laughing because Tucker is not my boyfriend."

"But I saw him lying on top of you and he just kissed you on your forehead."

"Freddie, Tucker is gay."

"Oh," he said stretching the word out longer that necessary.

"Yes, did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked trying to change the subject and letting him off the embarrassment hook.

He chuckled a little, "No. And thanks for not pointing out my obvious embarrassment."

"You welcome Benson."

We stared at one another for a few more seconds but eventually made our way to the kitchen, to see Jennifer and David had already left.

"I going to be honest, I can not cook," Freddie said some what ashamed.

"Well fortunately for you I can."

I had to cook for myself when I lived with my mother and I realized that I was good and I liked it.

"So Princess Puckett can cook. I must say that I am surprised," He said with a smirk on his face.

I roamed the kitchen to get all the supplies I would need to make and ham, cheese, and bacon omelet.

"I am a girl with many surprises Frednub."

"Frednub?" he said questioningly

"Now we're even. You called me Princess Puckett and I get to call you a nickname."

"Whatever you say Sam."

The omelets only took a few minutes and I guess Freddie wanted to feel useful because he made us some freshly squeezed orange juice.

The conversation over breakfast seemed to flow easily. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I would be. He seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying and not just looking me over, like most guys would do while I was in my old clothes. We picked up the dishes and stood side by side as we worked.

Freddie reached around me for a towel to dry his hands, but he stopped in the process of grabbing it. He arms were on both sides of me and there was no space left in between us. I was trapped in his arms, he smelled of cinnamon. I couldn't find a reason to want to leave this position. Freddie dropped one of his arms to my waist and pulled my even further into him protectively. He lowered his head whispered into me ear.

"By the way, you are wrong. Your body looks absolutely amazing in that outfit."


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there frozen. Unsure of his or my next move, part of me was screaming to stay right there in his arms and just live in the moment, but the dominant part of me took over. So I slowly unwrapped myself from Freddie's grasp and stared directly into his eyes. Brown eyes against blue. Neither one of us knew what was going to happen next. I just wanted him to say anything, because the silence was honestly making me more uncomfortable than the fact that he heard how insecure I was earlier.

We could have been standing there for minutes, but it felt like hours to me. Thank goodness Freddie had enough courage to break the silence.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," he seemed a little fidgety and nervous.

"Okay," I surprisingly sounded calm.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to put this, but I like you."

"Why?"

"Excuse me," I'm pretty sure he was expecting the same confession from me.

"Why do you like me?"

Freddie stood there and stared at me. His gaze traveled from my face and down my body. I started to feel even more self-conscious than normal. He eventually made his way back up my body and stopped at my eyes. I would have preferred that he continued to stare at my shoes, that way I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"I like you because you're different."

"You don't like me. You just like the clothes I have been wearing."

Slight hurt passed through he eyes, "No, I liked you this first day you came to our school."

"Can you please elaborate," I asked. I desperately needed to know if he really liked me, before I made a complete fool of myself.

"That day in the cafeteria when I bumped into you, I was going to introduce myself to you. It took all day for me to work up the courage to even go up to you. I thought you were absolutely stunning, in your cargo pants and white tee shirt."

"Then why did you say that you just wanted to be friends," I asked confused.

"I thought I blew my chance with you. I mean I did spill my lunch on you."

I contemplated on how to respond to Freddie. The most important question still remained in my head. Did I even like him? Sure he was cute and helped me out the first day of school. But we live in the same house, so wouldn't things get weird if we broke up? I would not be able to live with the constant awkward surrounding the house. I never had a boyfriend before, so what would I do with Freddie? Then again he was a genuine person, and I would like to get to know him better. The pros, in my head, seemed to be balancing out the cons. So I went with my gut, which has yet to steer me wrong.

"What if I said that you didn't blow you chance," I whispered with a small smile on my face.

"Wait there is still a chance for me to date you," he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I still don't know a lot about you as a person. I don't feel like we should jump right into a relationship. We both have pasts that we haven't shared with each other."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. I think he thought I rejected him.

"Don't get me wrong. I like you too and I think you're extremely cute."

"You think I'm cute Puckett," he asked cockily.

"Don't let it go to your head Benson," I responded jokingly.

It was nice to be able to go from a serious conversation to joking. Freddie made me uncomfortable, but somehow comfortable all at the same time.

"So where does this leave us," he asked unsure about our current status.

"We're just Sam and Freddie," I said hoping he would understand what I meant.

"Gee thanks Sam for elaborating," he said sarcastically.

"I like you and you like me. I won't date anyone else and neither will you. Do you get it now?"

"Basically we're dating but you don't feel comfortable with that word because we don't know one another that well, yet?"

"Yes," I said relaxing a little bit.

"Can we do things that a normal couple would do?"

"Sure, why not," I said. I wanted to allow him to have some say so in this 'relationship'.

"That's great," he said with a devious smile on his face.

"Why?"

He didn't respond with an answer. Faster than I could blink, Freddie had us in a similar position from earlier. His arms wrapped around my waist. As if instinctually I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were pressed against each other. I had never realized how tall Freddie was, until now.

"Sam, I'm going to kiss you," he said softly.

"I-I might be bad at it," I muttered embarrassed.

"Not possible," he whispered.

I, at this point, was staring at his chest, because I was still embarrassed by my confession. Freddie unwrapped one of his arms, lifted my chin so that we were looking at one another. He slowly started to lean down. The seconds right before he actually reached me, felt like hours. I was getting more nervous by the second, from anticipation. Getting up the nerve, I met him half way. I managed to close my eyes before the impact. His lips were soft and warm. It started off slow and then I just felt like I knew what to do. Our lips moved in sync with each other. I liked the feeling of kissing him, but I needed air so I pulled away. His forehead rested gently on mine.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"Why," he asked.

"I told you I wasn't very good at it," my insecurities immediately returning.

"Sam, that was the best kiss of my life," he answered honestly.

"It was the only kiss of my life," I responded.

* * *

><p>In our little moment, we completely forgot about school. When I looked at the clock, on the oven, it was ten twenty. We had already missed first and second period.<p>

Freddie seemed to get what I was thinking about, "How about we take the rest of the day off and go for a walk to the park?"

"Sure," I answered hesitantly.

Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. He obviously knew where he was going, so I stayed silent. My thought drifted to the kiss. I had never received a kiss before. No one ever looked at me and thought that I was a beautiful person. I for one never thought of myself as beautiful. My mom was always called beautiful, when she was younger and more vibrant.

My mom was everything thing I thought I wanted. She was pretty, beautiful blue eyes, tall, blonde hair and she actual had curves that I lack. She was also an exciting person to be around; she had a laugh that somehow became contagious. I loved everything about her and dreamed of being just like her when I grew up. But those dreams quickly changed when the divorce happened.

"You okay Puckett," Freddie asked slightly concerned.

I smiled a little bit, "I'm just fine Benson."

"Yes you are," he said eyeing my body.

"Just because we are being Sam and Freddie, that doesn't give you the right to use cheesy pick up lines on me," I said jokingly.

"Yes Princess Puckett it does."

There was a silence between us, but it wasn't the awkward type. It was the nice relaxing kind. Just two people holding hands walking. The only sounds seemed to be the world around us.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support for this story. I know it seems as if the story is almost over, but I still have a few things that are left unresolved. You guys still don't know what happened between Freddie and his dad officially and what happened to Freddie's mom. You also don't know about Sam's mom. She also doesn't have a relationship with her dad yet. Just bare with me. Once again thanks so much for the support. It really makes me happy and I sorta feel like people like what I write. **


	7. Chapter 7

We finally reached the park, but I hadn't seemed to notice how long it had taken us to get here. My mind was focused on Freddie and I's hands, which happened to be intertwined with one another. He seemed so relaxed and calm. Especially for someone who was recently kicked out of his home, by his own father mind you. I wonder what happened to his mother. Because if I had to choose between the two; my first choice would not be his dad. The man seemed evil and verbally and physically abusive. Freddie really is a strong person to be able to deal with a monster, like his father. I truly respect him for that.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get to know Freddie better as a person, but I didn't want to start out too deep and then scare him away from me. Whether I want to admit it or not, I would be crushed if Freddie decided he didn't like me anymore. I generally try not to care about what people think about me, but Freddie is different for some reason and that confuses the chizz out of me. I don't even know his middle name, but he seems to mean so much to me. Honestly, I just wanted someone to be able to hold me and not expect anything in return. I wanted someone to be there for me, no matter what and Freddie seemed like that type of person I was looking for.<p>

Freddie stopped walking and sat down in the middle of the grass, which was surrounded by bushes. We were in our own little world. It felt nice to be secluded from the outside world, even if only for a few hours.

"I figured you would want to go somewhere private."

"You figured right."

We were sitting, with our legs crossed Indian style, directly across of one another.

"I want to everything about you. I want to know what makes you laugh and cry. So let's get started with getting to know one another better," he said with a cute smile on his face.

"Oootay," I said imitating the _Little Rascals_.

He laughed and I decided that I liked the sound of it. I wanted to hear more of it.

"You can go first. Ask me anything you want."

"What is your full name? You told me your first and last name but not your middle name?"

"Well I didn't tell you my real name," he said ashamed.

"What are you talking about," I asked nervously.

"My full name if Fredward Carl Benson. I know you want to laugh, so just get it out now." When he gave me permission to laugh, I couldn't stop. I ended up rolling on the ground laughing, I was laughing so hard that I almost peed on myself.

"Okay I'm done," I said still giggling.

"Well Samantha what is your full name?"

"Samantha Gertrude Puckett," I mumbled.

"And you laughed at my name," he questioned while laughing.

"I know you want to laugh, so just get it out now," I said imitating his words and he imitated my actions, by rolling on the grass laughing.

"Okay now your turn," he said while laughing.

I thought for a little while, there were so many things that I wanted to know about him, but I could figure out where to start. But then the question that had been nagging me for quite some time popped into my head.

"Why are you single and why did you and Carly break up?"

I was expecting him get upset with me for crossing some type of line or something. But he simply thought of the appropriate words.

"I guess I could tell you my entire story with Carly or the short one. You choose."

"I want the entire story."

"It starts back when Carly and I were in the ninth grade and I had just moved here. I was new and everyone had their established friendship circles and they didn't seem like they wanted to accept anyone else. I was the weird kid that was scrawny, with glasses and I was a total computer geek. I was so short that I had to wear these thick black shoes, just to be the same height as some of the girls. Not to mention I had acne, but who doesn't in high school. I was attempting to walk to class, when I fell and Carly helped me up. Then she introduced herself to me and I instantly liked her. It was nothing more that a petty crush, but back then it fell like something more, because she was the first person to introduce herself to me. Carly was the first real friend I had."

I listened to every single word. I was captivated by his past. I attempted to picture Freddie the way his previously described himself, but failed miserably.

"Wait I am having a hard time picturing you like that," I stated honestly.

"Why?"

"Because you're hot now," I said without thinking.

"So now you think I'm hot," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," I mumbled with a blush on my face.

"I think you're cute when you blush." Then he leaned over a kissed me and the blush worsened. When we pulled away, he saw the blush and started to laugh.

"Whatever, just continue with the story," I grumbled

"Sure. Where was I?"

"Carly was constantly rejecting you."

"Thanks Puckett," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was so sure that we were perfect for one another, but she didn't feel the same way. So for three years I would ask her out and she continued to say no, but the summer before my senior year I started going to the gym and eventually bulked up. My growth spurt was late, but at least it came. I ditched the glasses and took care of the acne. School started I tried out for the football team, and was actual good at it. Then when I asked Carly out she finally said yes. I thought it was everything I had ever wanted. She was perfect. We seemed to be the perfect couple," he said while grimacing after the last sentence.

"Then what was the problem," I finally asked. If they were so perfect, then why in the world would he break up with her. She was probably ten times better than me.

"I got bored. Everything was so predictable. Its like everyday felt the same as before and I wasn't sure if I could deal with that, but I didn't break up with her right away."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone around us always said how perfect we were together and that we would get married one day. I liked feeling like I had someone by my side, but I didn't like that we were together for everyone else and not for us. Towards the end of our relationship, I had become so distant towards Carly. I felt bad, but I guess she had enough of my half-assed effort in our relationship. She made the decision for us to end it. She took it pretty hard, but she recovered pretty well. I was relieved that I didn't have to keep up the charade anymore, but I did miss Carly as a friend. "

If Freddie thought that Carly was boring, then what would he think of me. I have nothing on Carly.

"Now that that is out of the way, I can ask you a question."

"Okay what?"

"Why don't you think you're pretty, or why don't you believe me when I call you beautiful?"

That I was not expecting. And I honestly don't know how to answer that question. I know that my body has flaw and I'm just not pretty. You either are or you're not and for me, unfortunately I'm not.

"Umm because I'm not; all my life I have been over looked by guys and came to the conclusion that I'm just not pretty enough."

"But you're very wrong. You might be the most beautiful person I know. If I had to pick my favorite feature on you I couldn't," he said stressing ever word.

"Because you don't have one," I said pathetically.

"No because I like them all," he stated firmly.

"Okay," I said not believing him. I just wanted to get off the topic of me and go back to him.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to tell you everything I like about you. Your eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning. Your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful and I'll tell you everyday. When I compliant you don't believe m-" After having heard enough of Bruno Mars I interrupted Freddie, while laughing.

"Okay Benson stop quoting Bruno Mars. I believe you," I said while laughing and smiling.

"Good," he said joining in with my laughs.

"So are you always this smooth Benson?"

"No, only when I'm trying to impress you."

"You're going to lay it on thick, aren't you?"

"Yes Princess Puckett, I am."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question."

Before I asked the question, I started to feel a little bold. So I leaned over and kissed him. Freddie was in shock that I initiated the kiss, but soon joined in. It felt nice, just like the first one. I could get used to kissing him. I slowly moved back to sitting across from him. Freddie had a huge smile on his face.

"What happened to your mom," I asked and instantly regretted because he immediately started frowning.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, everything just flowed really nicely in this one. Shout out to the all the reviewers, you guys are amazing! I know it seems like I'm not really describing the kisses but i wanted to make them more realistic. Because maybe its just me, but i would never describe a kiss as fireworks going off in my head. Then again I'm not in love, so I don't know. Anyways thanks again for your support! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The look on Freddie's face was pure rage, mixed with some sadness and bitterness. I wish there was a time machine, so I could take back what I said. This looked to be a very sore subject for him. I shouldn't have asked him because I know what its like to be sensitive about your mom.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Trust me I know what its like," I tried to sound as comforting to him as possible. But I'm new to this whole comforting thing.

"Before I lived here, In Seattle, I lived in Nebraska. I, surprisingly, had some friends and my family was happy. I grew up in a happy and loving home, though you probably couldn't tell now. My mom and I always spent time together. I rarely saw my dad because he was always working and I didn't really complain because he was the stricter parent. Somehow he found a way to spend time with me on the weekends and it was actually fun. But I guess somewhere along the line people change, whether you want them to or not."

I moved from my spot on the grass and sat right across from Freddie, He seemed like he needed someone right now.

"When I was about six years old, my grandpa died, and that's when everything changed. He and my dad were extremely close, even though my grandpa was hard on him. Something inside my dad snapped. My dad went from strict to abusive, and not just to me. I can remember he and my mom yelling for hours at a time. And the fights always ended the same way, with him hitting my mom. I guess she had finally gotten to him, because when I was seven, he left, but his damage was already done," his eyes started to water, but no tears had fallen.

"After my dad left, I thought things would get better for my mom and I, but I was wrong. She was a stay at home mom, so we didn't have any source of income, there were times when we barley had enough food to eat. But then things changed when my mom met Rodger. Rodger had money and was able to provide for us. We ended up moving in with him a few months later. I guess my mom was happy with Rodger, but I didn't want another dad."

"I can't blame you," I added.

"Rodger and my mom really hit it off. But I just couldn't get along with him. I started acting out in school, talking back to my mom and Rodger. By the time I was fourteen they had gotten married and had a kid. It was a baby girl, Emma Marie Taylor. After Emma was born, they seemed like they had their own family and didn't need me. I felt so unwanted and unloved. I couldn't take it anymore, my grades dropped, I skipped school and they yelling between the three of us worsened," then the tears fell.

Pulled Freddie into a hug, and rubbed his back. I just let him get it all out. It seemed like it had been a while since he had really talked about it. He gratefully returned my hug. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, before Freddie recovered and went back to his story.

"My mom had always threatened to send me off to my dad's, but I just assumed that she was bluffing. She had finally had enough of me, when I ran away for three days and came back stoned. That was the last time I had ever done drugs. I had never done drugs before then, but I had some friends who did. My mom saw me and went ballistic; she packed my bags and shipped me off here. She didn't want me anymore. I know I was a pain, but if she really loved me, she would have worked with me. None of my parents wanted to me. Do you know how that feels, to be unwanted," he asked with a pained expression on his face.

"I want you," I whispered.

"What," he asked.

"I want you," I said with more confidence.

"I want to be there for you, if they won't. I can love you and treat you like you are important."

Freddie pulled me into a kiss, but this one was different. It was more passionate than any other kisses we had had together, as if he poured all of his emotions into it. His tongue glided over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I wasn't sure if I should allow him in, because I had never been this far before, but something told me that I could trust him. I allowed him entrance and it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. When our tongues met, a new sensation passed through my body. The need for air grew, so we separated. Freddie placed his forehead on top of mine, his breathing was trying to regulate.

"Thanks, Princess Puckett, I really needed to hear that."

"No problem Frednub," I said smiling.

We decided that we had had enough of the emotional stuff, so Freddie and I laid in the grass. His arm was wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest. We just looked at the clouds.

After a few hours of laying there and talking about mindless things, we decided to go home. The walk back was peaceful. If there was a silence between us, there was no need to fill it. I embraced the silence because it gave me time to process the information Freddie told me. I was still in shock from what he told me. It also made me put my life into prospective. I felt guilty, because David wanted me here. Even if I didn't want to believe it, he loved me and I was throwing it away.

* * *

><p>When we made it home, Tucker was sitting on the steps and he looked slightly pissed.<p>

"Where have you and pretty boy been all day?"

"I let you two have some time alone," Freddie whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and then he disappeared in the house.

"What was that about," he said gesturing between me and where Freddie stood.

"Nothing," it came out more as a question than a statement.

"I thought I was your best friend. We tell each other everything," he said pouting.

"Come inside and I will explain everything to you," I said giving in.

Tucker practically ran into the house, so that he could hear the story. I chuckled to myself as I slowly followed suite. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and drug me into the house. When they finally stopped pulling we ended up back in my bedroom, and I realized that it was Tucker.

"Why did you just drag me into the house," I asked incredulously.

"Because the faster you walk, the faster I can hear the story," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

We settled on my bed and I told Tucker everything. I told him about Freddie and I's situation, but I left out the emotional parts because that was an intimate moment that Freddie and I shared, and I want to keep it that way.

"So you and Freddie are a thing now. I approve," he said warmly.

"And since when did I need your approval for anything," I asked jokingly.

"Since I have been dressing you," he said bluntly.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes, until Tucker suddenly got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going," I asked.

"If you must know, I have a hot date tonight," he said excitingly.

"And how come I do not know about this mysterious guy?"

"I didn't want to tell you, incase it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to."

"Okay I understand, get out of here hot stuff."

"See you later, I'll call you tonight," he said, before he kissed cheek and left.

Freddie walked into my room a fem minutes later and sat right next to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I had a really great time today on our date."

"It was not a date Benson."

"Oh come on Puckett, you know it was a date."

"It was not a date," I practically yelled.

"It was too date."

"Its not a date until you ask me," I said shyly.

"Okay Samantha, will you go out on a date with me this Saturday."

"I would love to."

I leaned over to kiss him and he immediately responded. He licked my bottom lip and I instantly opened my mouth. His hand landed on my hip and the other was somehow tangled into my hair. My hands found their way to his chest. We slowly fell back onto my bed. Just as I was about to pull away, someone cleared their throat in the doorway. We instantly pulled apart to find David staring at us.


	9. Chapter 9

One look at David and I could tell that he was pissed. He looked like he had been sucking on lemons all day. I don't understand why he was so upset. It's not like I was about to sleep with Freddie, we just started being Sam and Freddie.

"Sorry to interrupt your little rondevu, but Freddie get to your room, now," David yelled.

Freddie practically ran to his room, I guess he isn't used to not getting hit every time an adult yells at him.

"Samantha what do you think you were doing with that boy in your room, when no one was here?"

"We're in a relationship," I stated.

"Who gave you permission to date," he asked.

That seemed to set me off, "What gives you the right to say who I can see."

"I am your father; you will date when I say you can date."

"No you lost that right when you left me!"

"I didn't leave you," he said softly.

"Then what do you call it, huh? You walked out the door and you never came back. Do you know what that did you her? She couldn't handle it. You're the reason my life was hell for the past eleven years. I cried myself to sleep every night for a year, hoping that you would come back for me. So don't stand there and pretend that you were ever a father to me," I shouted to him and then I ran out of the room.

At first I planned on stopping once I reached downstairs, but I couldn't. My body took over and I kept running. It started to burn, but I wasn't far enough yet. Everything around me started to blur. I had didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. Eventually the burning in my lungs became too unbearable, so I stopped.

Hunched over with my hands on my knees and breathing hard, I started to think about my life. And the crappy hand I was dealt.

* * *

><p>The only light around me seemed to be the street lights, but I managed to find a bench to sit on. I sat there for about an hour, just reminiscing about my mother, before David left her. She was so happy back then, and she cared about life. I can still remember her singing me to sleep every single night, which was probably my favorite time of the day. But then David ruined it all, by leaving. He was so selfish to just pick up everything and leaving. I was such a stupid little kid to think that he would come back for me.<p>

David knew my mother wasn't strong enough to handle him leaving her. We were only the family she ever had. It tore her up to see him walk out the door and never come back, and then the wedding invitation was the icing on the frigging cake.

* * *

><p>Finally I had enough of sitting outside, I tried to figure out a way to get home, but I had no idea where to go. I was new to Seattle and its many streets.<p>

I gave up and decided to call someone who I knew would help me, Freddie. I was nervous to call him at first, but then I realized how irrational I was being and dialed his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frednub it's me. I know its short notice, but would you mind coming to get me. I'm kind of lost."

"Sam, Oh God, sure where are you," he sounded like he was panicking.

"I really don't know," I answered honestly.

"Of course you don't Puckett," he said jokingly as he started to calm down. "I meant what's surrounding you, so I can try and find you."

"Whatever Benson; The only light around me are a few street lights."

"What else, I'm going to need a little bit more than that Sam, if you want to get home tonight."

"Umm there is also a smoothie shop, called the Groovy Smoothie."

"I know just where you are, Go to the smoothie shop and I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you in fifteen," I said.

I walked over to the smoothie shop and was a little hesitant to go in at first, but quickly got over the fear when I noticed how dark it was outside. The inside was decorated with bright colors. Everywhere I turned, there seemed to be a splash of neon colors. I liked the way it was decorated, but it was a little too bright for my touch, though it did seem to give off a cheery vibe.

I looked around and saw that some of the tables were full, so I picked the table in the corner that could fit two people and waited for Freddie. I just listened to the sounds around me, from the other conversations.

Then a man approached me wearing the Groovy Smoothie logo on the front of his shirt.

"Can I get you a smoothie," he asked.

"No not yet, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh so just because you're waiting, you can't drink a smoothie," he asked indifferently.

"N-n-no it's just that I wanted to wait for him to get here," I tried to explain.

"Sure you are," he said as if he were suspicious of me.

After he left, I put my head on the table to avoid anymore more unnecessary encounters. The time seemed to pass slowly, but I refused to raise my head. I was not in the mood to be questioned again.

I heard the door jingle, signaling that someone had entered, but I paid little attention to it. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I assumed it was the smoothie guy, so I pretended to be asleep. The person continued to tap my shoulder, and I continued to ignore them. Finally the person stopped, and I was a bit excited.

"You know it is a bit rude to ignore people," Freddie said.

I picked up my head and stared at him.

"They also say that it's rude to stare at people," he said with a smirk.

"You know you could have told me that it was you taping me on the shoulder," I said ignoring his earlier comments.

"Yeah, but it seemed more fun to watch you pretend to be asleep," he countered.

"They say watching someone sleep is the gateway to stalking," I said jokingly.

He laughed a bit before responding, "Good one Princess Puckett."

"Why thank you nub."

"Nub," he said questioningly.

"I was too lazy to say the full name," I responded.

"Lets get some smoothies and then we can talk in private," he said suddenly serious.

"I'd like that."

We walked toward the counter and I noticed that the smoothie guy from earlier, was working behind the counter, but he had a stick in his hand, with pickles on it. Freddie went to order first and got a strawberry splat. When it was my turn, I looked at the menu and got the simplest thing that I could find, which ended up being the blueberry blitz.

"Can I offer you a pickle on a stick," he offered me when I finished ordering.

"No thank you, the smoothie is all."

"So now you're too good for pickles and smoothies," he asked.

"No, I just don't think it would taste too great together."

"No-no you have a problem with pickles," he said getting feisty.

Freddie stepped in and I was so grateful for that.

"T-bow, leave her alone. She doesn't want the pickle," he said calmly.

"My bad Freddie, I didn't know that she was with you."

"Its okay, this is Sam, by the way," Freddie said gesturing to me.

"Hey Sam, I'll go make those smoothies right now."

Once T-bow was out of ear shot I turned to Freddie to ask him about what just happened. But he seemed to understand what I was about to ask.

"When I first moved to settle, this is where I would spend all my time. I would sit in the corner and think. Eventually I became friends with T-bow, he's just a little crazy."

"Oh, I can see why you would come here."

"Here are your smoothies," T-bow said.

"Thanks," Freddie and I said in unison.

We walked out the door, hand in hand, and started to walk home. We stopped at a park not to far from the Groovy Smoothie, and sat on the swings.

"Talk to me Sam, why did you run away from the house," he asked.

"You're probably going to think its stupid, but I had my reasons," I said, while looking down at my shoes.

"Nothing you can say would be stupid," he said encouragingly.

"After you left the room, David went on about how I need his to permission to date and how he's my dad and he says when I can and can't date. Then I said that he lost all parental control over me, when he left us."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened to your mom. What was your life like before you came here," he asked innocently.

"I don't mind telling you, you did tell me about your past and your mom."

"I didn't tell you, so that you would feel obligated to tell me everything. I told you because I trust you."

I felt a lump form in my throat, when he said that he trusted me. I don't trust people very easily, because of David, but with Freddie I wasn't afraid to tell him about my past.

"I used to live in Northport, its just a few hours from here. It was my mom, David, and I. I can remember the fun times we would have together. Going to the park, rolling skating and the snowball fights were the best. And at night my mom would sing me to sleep, while brushing my hair. I used to love when she would come in at night, because I knew what was next," I started to sniffle.

"Then one night, when I was about six years old, my mom didn't come in to sing me to sleep. David said it was because she was sick. So I thought nothing of it and sang to myself. Then the next night, he said that she was sick again. Something didn't seem right to me because, in my six year old mind, my mom was invincible. That entire week my mom was supposedly sick, and I didn't believe it. Then after a month of her being sick, I walked into her room at night and I saw her with a needle in her hand. I didn't understand what was going on, so I went to ask David and he said that she is having some problems and that we had to stay strong for her."

I guess I started to cry in the middle of my speech, because I felt Freddie wipe his thumb across my cheek.

"After a year of my mom being sick, David left. He told me that he would come back for me, but he never did. I cried myself to sleep every night for a year, wishing that my Dad would come back and get me."

"So what happened to your mom," Freddie asked.

"At seven I had to take care of her and myself. By the time I reached high school, I hated her. She only cared about herself. She never really loved me, because if she did she would have stopped doing the drugs. She was the reason I didn't have any clothes or food. She spent majority of the welfare we got, on drugs. She was the reason kids picked on me. She was the reason; the teachers gave me pitiful looks every time I went home. I would come home from school and find her passed out from the drugs. I had to wear the same clothes for days at a time and then hand wash them. I don't know how she kept the power on for that long, but I really don't care," my voice was void of any emotions.

Freddie pulled me off of my swing and sat me on his lap, so that he could just hold me. I seemed to have molded perfectly into his body. He felt nice and warm, and he smelled like cinnamon. We stayed there for a little while, until I felt like talking again. Once I started talking to Freddie, I became addicted to it. It felt nice to talk and to know the person who listened really cared about what I had to say.

"When I was in ninth grade, David and Jennifer sent us a wedding invitation, and I just stopped feeling. I was numb and I liked it, because then I felt no pain or anything in the world around me. He knew where I was and didn't come save me or try and reach out to me. My only focus became school and I was good at it. I threw myself into my school work and locked out the rest of the world. My mom and I didn't even talk to one another, by the time I was a junior. She tried to reach out to me, but I had so much anger towards her, that she just gave up on trying. All I wanted was for us to be a family again, before she started doing drugs."

"Sam I am so sorry that you had to deal with that all on your own," Freddie said.

"It's not like it was your fault," I said while bringing my had to his face.

"By my senior year, my mom's problem had escalated and I refused to be around her. She tried to stop; years of drug abuse had damaged her body. I guess she realized that I shouldn't have to deal with that type of crap, and decided to send me away to live with David. Ironically I cried when she tried to send me to live with David, I actually wanted to stay with her. Two days before I left, she have me this ring," I said while getting the ring from under my shirt.

"I cried when she gave it to me, she told me that she loved me and I told her that I loved her back. It was the first time I had said it since I was about eight years old. I sang her to sleep that night and she never woke up. She died in my arms that night," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

I was still sitting in Freddie's lap; I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I already knew what his eyes would say. They would say 'poor thing she watched her mother died' or 'her mother was on drugs, good for her for living above the influence'. Every time I repeat that story, people look at me with pity and I hate it.

I don't know how long I was sitting on Freddie's lap, but the silence started to get to me. I felt as if I needed to know what he was thinking about. I assumed he felt pity for me, but something in me needed his confirmation. I raised my head and started talking to him.

"Freddie what are you thinking about," I asked in almost a whisper.

He didn't respond, but he continued to look me in the eyes. His gaze was so strong, that I wanted to look away, but for some reason I didn't.

"Look already know what you're going to say, so just get it out the way now," I said slightly irritated, because he was just sitting in silence, staring at me. This wasn't the Freddie Benson that I knew.

"Oh yeah, then what was I going to say," he asked challengingly.

"Something along the lines of 'poor baby watched her mom die.'"

I was tired of sitting on him and feeling helpless, so I got up and started to walk along the sidewalk. Freddie was right behind me, I could feel his body heat radiating behind me.

"No I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that I admire you. You really are more beautiful and strong than you give yourself credit for. I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to me," Freddie said to my back because I still walking in front of him. Until he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him.

"I'm sure that's what you were thinking," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you believe me," he asked slightly hurt.

"Why should I believe you?"

I yanked my wrist from his grasp and started to walk away from him, I felt bad for pushing him away, but it was the only thing I knew how to do. I learned over the years to push all emotions away.

Freddie ran to catch up.

"Stop pushing me away and tell me what you want and how you are feeling," he asked.

"I don't want anything and I haven't felt in a really long time," I said coldly.

"Yes you do. Damn it Sam, just tell me what the hell you want," he said frustrated.

"Fine you want to know what I want," I yelled.

"Yes," he shouted back.

"I want to be a kid again. I want to have a life where I don't worry about being a static. I want to be able to grieve for the lost of my mom. I want to have someone hold me and just let me cry. I want to love the person I see on the mirror everyday. Do you know what its like to want to get out of your skin? Do you know what its like to hate yourself? I want to say I have a dad who I can actually trust. I want to feel again. And lastly I want my mother back," I whispered the last part in tears.

Freddie seemed to understand that I didn't want to hear any words. I just needed somebody to be there for me. He pulled me into another hug, and rubbed small circles on my back, as I cried into his shirt. I cried for my crappy childhood. I cried for myself. I cried about the time David left and I cried about my mom. I was never given the chance to actual feel anything, when my mom died. Everyone around me seemed to be worried about how much everything was going to cost. So I just sat back and numbed myself to it all.

After I finally stopped crying, Freddie put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk home. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, but then I started to feel awkward about the whole situation.

"Umm Freddie can you do me a favor," I asked.

"Sure," he said, and then he kissed me on the top of my head.

"Can you not tell anybody about my little break down to day?"

"Why would I tell somebody," he asked.

"It's just that I have a hard time trusting people. So I'm just a little uneasy about opening up to you."

"I understand. It's another reason that Carly and I broke up. She was a talker, so naturally she talked about everything. The girl was an open book, but me, not so much. I don't think I even told her my favorite color."

"So then why did you open up to me, I mean we just met each other."

"I know this my sound strange, but I trust you already. There is just something about you that makes me trust you," he said honestly.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>We just walked and walked. It felt like I was hours away from home and sleep. I hadn't even realized that I ran this far.<p>

"How far are we from the house," I finally asked after another five minutes of walking.

"We should see the subdivision in five minutes."

"Good, because I need some ham and sleep," I said dramatically.

Freddie let out a deep chuckle.

True to his word, we saw the subdivision a few minutes later and arrived home at a reasonable hour, considering the circumstances.

* * *

><p>As we walked up the steps, Mr. Benson was walking to his front door at the same time. He looked over in our direction and we froze. I wasn't sure what to do; I didn't know if he knew that Freddie was living with us. And if he did, I knew it would not be a pretty situation.<p>

I reacted as quickly as I could.

"Put your hands on my hips," I whispered.

"What," he asked

"Just do it," I whisper yelled.

He put his hands on my hips and then I pulled him into a hug.

"Now, pretend like we are on a date. You are just dropping me off at my house. Then walk down the sidewalk, and wait until I come get you" I instructed.

"Okay."

"Good night Freddie," I said.

"Good night Sam." He pulled me into a quick goodnight kiss.

When Freddie walked down the sidewalk and disappeared, Mr. Benson turned towards me.

"Well Samantha, I see that you're dating, my son," he said in an intimidating voice.

"Yes Sir," was all I could muster.

"I will be watching the two of you." He didn't say anything after that; he walked into his house, without at second glance.

I waited a couple of seconds before I ran to get Freddie. We quickly walked into the house and practically ran up the stairs. I was trying to avoid David and Jennifer and Freddie was just trying to feel safe again.

We made it up the stair and were standing in the hallway, in front of our respective doors.

"So I guess this is goodnight," I asked timidly.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me," he said smirking.

He turned to walk into his room, when I stopped him and got on my tippy toes, to plant a good night kiss on his lips. Then I walked to my room without looking back.

That night, I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I just wasn't sleepy, so I went down stairs to get a snack. I tip toed down the stairs and tried to be as stealth like as possible. I slipped into the kitchen, the only audible sound, was the soft humming refrigerator. I opened and saw that there was still some ham left over from dinner, which I missed. I pulled the ham out. When a sound made me jump.

"Hello," I called out.

"Well I was wondering when you would finally see me."

**This is sorta my filler chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews! I can't believe I reached over 50! You guys are the bestest readers and reviewers ever! I won't say which part, but some of the emtions in this chapter came from personal experinces. Be gentle, parts of this chapter feels like my baby. To everyone that sends reviews for this story, I will give out personal shout outs for all the support. Okay hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

To my surprise, I was looking directly at David. He seemed to have visibly calmed down, from my outburst earlier today. I didn't want to speak to him because of our argument earlier today and because of the way he was trying to control my relationship with Freddie. I wasn't ready to speak to him yet, because I was still fuming. So I did the only thing I could think of, I just stared.

"Sam, why don't you take a seat," he said softly.

"How about I don't," I said snidely.

"Look I know we have our issues," he said while rubbing his temples.

"No you don't know. You don't know what your leaving did to me," I said coldly. I started to walk to my room, when David called after me.

"Samantha, don't walk away from me," he protested.

"You taught me how," I said over my shoulder.

I was half way up the stairs, when I heard David talking again.

"Sam, I never meant to hurt you. I love you," he said. His voice sounded as if he were practically begging me to believe him.

"No, you don't love me. If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have abounded me. You would have come back to us and we could have been a family again. You knew where I lived at obviously, because you sent us the goddamn wedding invitation," I said shouting.

"I tried to come back for you," he screamed. I stood there I shock, because it didn't make sense to me. How could he have tried to come back for me? Wouldn't I have known this?

"W-w-what?"

"Do you honestly think that I would leave you there by yourself?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Well I wouldn't. Your mother was too unstable for me to just leave you there."

"Why didn't you just take me with you, when you left," I asked, finally collecting my thoughts.

"When your mom and I separated, she was awarded full custody of you."

I stood on the stairs, not moving. I was still struggling with that fact that David actually wanted me in his life. I had spent so many years hating the man in front of me and now I'm confused.

"Why don't we go back in the kitchen and discuss this over some ham," he suggested.

I nodded my head and we walked toward the table and say across from one another.

"Talk," I said, I needed some answers.

"You are my only daughter, and I love you very much, even though you can't see that right now. You have to understand that I left your mother and not you. She had become so addicted to heroin, that my love couldn't save her. I had had enough of her empty promises and excuses, so I left. I meant everything I said to you, the day that I left. I was going to come back for you and I fought so hard for you, but the court gave you to your mother, that was one of the worse days of my life."

"I don't understand how they could give me to her, if they knew that she was addicted to heroin," I asked confused.

"I loved you mom, and I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her, so they didn't know. Now I know what a terrible and stupid decision it was."

"No, never coming back was terrible and stupid," I said.

"I tried to come back. Whenever I would come to the house, your mother said that you didn't want to speak to me. I would call at all hours, hoping that you would answer the phone. And I would knock on the front door until my knuckles hurt. I didn't want to believe your mom, and think that you didn't want to see me. But when my calls went unanswered, I just gave up a little bit. Eventually, I thought that you made your decision and I didn't want to bother you anymore. I sent the wedding invitation to let you know what was going on in my life. After that though, I stopped and tried to live my life without you."

"She was wrong. I needed you. My life was shitty. I felt nothing, but hatred towards the both of you for so long. I would go days sometimes without meals or electricity. She spent any money that the state gave us on drugs. I barely had clothes to wear," I shouted.

"Oh baby girl I am so sorry, but please try to forgive me," he cried.

He stood up and walked to my side of the table, I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, until he hugged me. I was hesitant to hug him at first, but I realized this is all I wanted. I just wanted one of my parents to love me. We hugged for a few minutes until he pulled away.

"I know that things aren't fixed between us, but I want to know that I am happy that you are here living with me, this is all I ever wanted."

"It means a lot to me, to hear you say that. I just want you to know that I hated you for a very long time, but now I see that I was wrong," I said.

"Okay," he said.

* * *

><p>It was about two o'clock in the morning and I had school later on today.<p>

"I think I should attempt to get some sleep, before school," I said.

"Okay, good night," he said warmly.

"Good night," I replied.

When I was walking up the stairs, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. The anger and hurt I had for so long, seemed to have lessened.

Once I was in my bed, I seemed to have drifted off to sleep, without any complications or problems. It felt nice to just be able to sleep, without having the nightmares.

* * *

><p>I heard foot steps outside my door, like every morning. It was tucker and he looked a mess. I was honestly surprised to see him so not put together.<p>

"Okay why do you look like that," I asked. My voice sounded a little rough because I was still waking up.

"Look I don't have time for the lip this morning. I just got in from my date and only got a few hours of sleep," he said clearly aggravated.

"Okay, Mr. Bossypants, just pick out the outfit and I won't complain," I said laughing at Tucker.

While tucker rummaged through my closet, I went to get ready in the bathroom. I couldn't afford to be late like yesterday. When I went into the bathroom, Freddie was already in there, and he didn't have his shirt on. I mean I have seen, him without his shirt on, but it's different now, because we're in some sort of relationship.

I quickly put my hands over my eyes, "Can you please go and put a shirt on," I asked.

"Sam, it's not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off," he said chuckling at me.

"I know, but it's different now," I stressed.

"Okay," he said stretching the word out longer than necessary.

"Well I am done anyway, so you can have the bathroom to yourself," he said walking past me.

I quickly started to get through my morning ritual. My hair didn't seem to take me a very ling time, so by the time Tucker called me, I was all done.

The outfit lying on my bed was surprisingly very casual, especially since Tucker picked it out. The outfit today was an American Eagle grey Pin tuck Tunic top that had button-tab roll-up sleeves, sexy V-neckline, slight A-line flare at waist, one button visible on front, and gathered fabric panel on back. The shirt stopped around my hips, he also paired this shirt with some dark wash skinny jeans, grey vans, that seemed to match the shirt perfectly, a grey silk-chiffon scarf and he topped it off with black Wayfarer Sunglasses. I absolutely loved the outfit. It was so laid back and it screamed me.

"Thanks Tuck," I said excitedly.

"You're welcome, but don't expect me to go easy on you everyday like this," he said smiling.

"Of course not."

"Okay, now I have to try and look decent for school today," he said tiredly.

"See you at school and you better tell me about that date of yours," I said as I started to get dressed.

"I don't know if I can do that, I might be too much for your innocent ears," he said with a smirk of his face, as he left my room.

When I finished getting dressed, I decided to pull my hair back into a high pony tail and let by bangs hang in front of my forehead.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Freddie eating already; I assumed David or Jennifer had made breakfast, before they left for work.

Freddie looked up from his plate and stared at me.

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing," I asked a little unsure.

"No you look fine, I just never realized what a shorty you are," he said jokingly.

"I am not short," I protested.

"Yes, you are," he said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, while grabbing a muffin, which was on the counter.

"Came on lets go, before, we're late to school," Freddie said.

We started to walk out the door, when I remember that we were leaving the car keys, on top of the refrigerator. I tried to reach them, but they were to far back. I huffed out in frustration. Freddie came back to see me struggling and started to laugh.

"This is not funny," I said.

"Yes, it is," he fired back.

He reached over me and obtained the keys.

"Like I said, you're a short, but a cute shorty," he said.

I stopped frowning at him calling me short, and smiled at his compliment. I kissed him, because he always seemed to make me feel good about myself. This wasn't as long as our other kisses, but it still had all of the passion of the others.

"Nice save Benson," I said after I pulled away.

**I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and support!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys my laptop is currently broken and it really sucks because I had a chapter idea for the next one. Anyways I had to sneak on to my dad's to type this. I will begin writing a new chapter as soon as my laptop is fixed! Hopefully that will be some time during this week. Once again I'm sooo sorry! You guys are so awesome for staying with me this long!

ps I started a story a while back and it was kind of suckish, so when I'm done with this story I'm going to rewrite the other one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys! I snuck on my dad's laptop again and this time I was able to write an entire chapter! Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter. And in the description I said that everyone has a secret, so I hope that explains what happens in this chapter.**

I was actually looking forward to school today. These past few days have been so unpredictable and emotional. I really just needed some order and organization.

* * *

><p>Freddie seemed content just holding my hand, not speaking at all. I felt more comfortable with him driving my car, so I gazed outside the window, strangely content. The entire ride to school the car was filled with a comfortable silence.<p>

We pulled into the parking lot and it was strangely empty, but I hadn't minded. I didn't want people to stare at me for holding Freddie Benson's hand. When we exited my car, Freddie interlaced our hands as we walked towards the front door, of the school.

I was expecting Tucker to be waiting at my locker, but he wasn't. And when I checked his locker, he wasn't there either. After that I just assumed that he was absent again today, and he forgot to tell me this morning when he came to dress me.

My first few classes went according to plan, nothing spectacular. I was expecting this day to be normal, until I walked into biology and saw Tucker sitting at our table. I was slightly to see him at school. I was mostly surprised to see the way he was dressed. Tucker looked completely normal, aside from his hair. He was dressed in regular jeans and a casual shirt, that didn't stick out in anyway.

"Hey Tuck, are you feeling okay," I asked, while jokingly putting my hand to his forehead.

"Don't touch me," was all he said in a dead tone, not even glancing my way.

I was shocked, but more than that I was hurt. Tucker was my only friend, aside from Freddie.

"Look I'm sorry Tucker, I was just joking," I said in a small voice.

"Whatever Samantha," he said, almost as if the very thought of me discussed him.

After that I didn't make any more attempts to talk to him. I sat in biology and silently took my notes, while trying to figure out what I had done to make Tucker so angry at me. But none of our interactions seemed to leads to him being angry with me.

I sat at our table wallowing in self pity, until he bell rang signaling the end of the period. I was hoping that Tucker would linger, like he normally does, but nothing was normal about him today. Tucker practically ran to his calculus class. I happen to know that he hates the class and he constantly calls the teacher, Mr. Howard, a homophobic prick. I tried to call after Tucker, but he disappeared into the crowd, purposely avoiding me.

The rest of the school day remained vastly uneventful. The classes all seemed the same, quiet. When lunch rolled around my mood brightened a little. I could talk to Freddie, because he, unlike Tucker, wasn't avoiding.

When I looked around the lunchroom, I spotted Freddie sitting at the table that I sat at, on my first day of school. He was already settled and waiting for me. I sat down across from him and started to poke at my lunch.

"Hey Sam," Freddie called.

When I looked from my plate, He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I slowly pulled away to see if anyone was looking at us. Thankfully they were all preoccupied with the meals to worry about me.

"What was that for," I asked slightly dazed from the kiss.

"You seemed like you needed it," he said.

A smile started to form, but then I remembered why I was so upset in the first place.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Before I answered, I just looked at Freddie, his warm brown eyes only showed concern for me, while my eyes displayed confusion. How could he read me so well? I didn't understand how Freddie could tell when I needed him to listen to me, or when I needed a hug or when I needed to kiss.

"How do you do that," I asked.

"Do what," he asked confused.

"How do seem to know when I need to talk, or when I need a hug or when I need as kiss," I asked curiously.

"I'm just really good at reading people," he said with a small shrug.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"You still avoided my question."

"Its Tucker," I said while pushing my lunch tray away.

"Did he hurt you? Do I need to go straighten him out," Freddie said, instantly getting fired up.

"Calm down Casanova," I said stifling a laugh, "It's nothing like that."

"Well then do you care to elaborate, before I go threatening that kid," he said as he calmed down.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I did to him," I said getting frustrated again.

"Maybe you should try and talk to him after school," he suggested.

Before I could respond, the bell rang and Freddie and I had to separate. He started to walk away, when I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for," he asked confused.

"For wanting to protect me," I said.

My last few classes after lunch seemed to drag on. Nothing was particularly exciting about today. Normally I would enjoy the simplicity of it, but Tucker seemed to cloud my thoughts. I replayed every conversation I had ever had with Tucker, and nothing was standing out. All of them were filled with us joking around, except for the first day. But that conversation was us getting to know one another. Tucker said that we were friends and I don't understand why he was treating me this way.

* * *

><p>When the school day was finally over, I rushed to Tucker's locker. I let out a sign of relief when I saw Tucker standing at his locker, exchanging his books.<p>

"Look Sam, I know you're right behind me, so just get out of my way," he said in a cold voice.

"I know that you're angry with me, but can you at least tell me what I did wrong," I pleaded.

"It has nothing to do with you," he called over his shoulder, as he was walking towards the exit.

"Then talk to me, who is it about," I yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and walked towards me. He stopped when our faces were mere inches apart.

"Don't you dare stand there and ask me to tell you anything. I have been an open book with you from day one, but you on the other hand, keep all kinds of secrets. And if I had to bet, you probably already told pretty boy everything, I mean why else would he be living with you. But that's right you can't tell me that either," he said fuming.

He was giving me the opportunity to defend myself, but I was speechless.

"That's what I thought," he scoffed and walked away.

When Tucker walked away, I didn't try and stop him. He was absolutely right, I haven't opened up to him at all and he has been the complete opposite. Me asking him to open up was wrong and downright inconsiderate.

I lingered in the halls for a bit; part of me was hoping that Tucker would come back.

* * *

><p>After my interaction with Tucker, I went to meet Freddie by the car, like we had agreed upon. He was leaning against the car with his arms folded across his chest. He had a bored expression on his face, and I found it amusing, despite the day I had.<p>

"Having fun Benson," I asked jokingly.

"Hardy har har," he said mocking being hurt by my comment.

"Whatever Frednub, let's just go home," I said smiling.

We settled ourselves into the car and cruised home. I took the initiative this time and laced our fingers together and rested them on the center console. I could tell that Freddie was shocked because I never really initiated anything between us. A small part of me was still expecting Freddie to pull away, or realize that he doesn't want to be with me anymore.

"So did you and Tucker work things out," Freddie suddenly asked.

"No I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to," I said as I gazed out of the window, watching the cars pass by.

"Sam, maybe you and Tucker are a lot more alike than you think," he said knowingly.

"Meaning what exactly," I asked.

"Meaning that maybe he is pushing you away for a reason. It's probably not something that you did. Tucker is pushing you away, like you pushed me away. He's hurting badly and doesn't know to deal with it," he said.

"Then what should I do," I asked desperately.

"Well that depends on the person that you're dealing with. For you I had to push back just as much as you pushed me, but Tucker maybe different."

Knowing Tucker, he probably needed some time to cool off. But it made me wonder what has caused Tucker to change so dramatically. I know his parents were horrible human beings, but he made it seem as if they were out of his life. He told me that he was happy living with his grandmother. I haven't personally met her yet, but Tucker seems to be doing just fine with her.

* * *

><p>"Sam we're home," Freddie said, but his voice sounded like it was at a distance. When I looked straight through the windshield I realized that, Freddie was almost to the front door.<p>

I gathered my things and walked to the house. Almost as if it were some ritual, Freddie and I met in the kitchen. I went directly to the fridge and pulled out last night's ham. I gnawed on a couple of silences, before I started talking.

"Why did you leave me in the car," I asked.

"Well I had been calling your name for about five minutes, and when you didn't respond I left, because I didn't want to get caught by my dad."

"Well that makes sense."

We both settled into two seats at the dinner table, we were sitting right next to one another. Freddie was so close to me that our knees and elbows grazed one another's. I started to work on my grueling homework assignments, but I felt a foot hit mine. The first time I ignored it, but after the fourth time, I just turned and looked at Freddie, who wore an innocent look on his face.

"Are you seriously playing footsie with me, right now Benson," I asked incredulously.

"So what if I am Princess Puckett," he asked challengingly, slightly leaning forward.

"If you are then I say that that makes you a nub," I said teasingly, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah," he asked inching closer to my face.

"Yes, now kiss me nub," I said feeling a little bold.

When our lips met, it literally took my breath away. Each one of our kisses seems to get better than the first. His warm, soft lips pressed against mine, made me become slightly light headed. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, and his went around my waist, bringing us even closer than before. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I timidly allowed him access. Our mouths seemed to be perfectly in sync with one another. My hands were clenched in fists, but I started to relax and so did they. I pulled at the back of Freddie's hair he let out a deep groan. I instantly pulled away, fearing I had done something wrong. Both of our chests were heaving up and down at a rapid paste.

"What's wrong," he asked, concern filling his features.

"You made a sound, and I thought I did something wrong," I said hastily.

His face immediately relaxed, before he started to laugh. I waited for the laughing to subside, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. I was starting to get irritated.

"What's so funny," I asked peeved.

"You," he said still snickering.

"And why is that," I asked.

"I made that sound because kissing you felt that good," my face started to flush at the very thought of me causing Freddie to make that sound.

"Oh," was all I whispered."

"You know sometimes you are just so cute," he said then he kissed my nose.

"Why thank you and I think you're an absolute dreamboat, but I'm already taken," a sarcastic female voice said from the door.

"Oh hey Jennifer, we didn't hear you come in," I said as calmly as I could.

"Hey Sam, hey Freddie, can you guys go get the groceries out of the car."

"Yeah sure," Freddie said. He rose from his chair and pulled me out of mine. I expected him to let go of my hand, but he continued to hold it until we got to the car and were forced to let go. He grabbed the first two brown paper bags and left me with the last one. I went to grab the bag, when I knocked it over and all of its contents spilled out. I gathered everything from the floor of the car and placed them neatly in the car. I reached for the last box, but immediately dropped it when I saw what it read.

The box had the words 'pregnancy test' written on the front.

**Yea! I got a chapter out! Let me know what you guys think. Do you love it, like it or hate it! Reviews are little rays of sun shine that brighten my day ! **


	14. Chapter 14

A million scenarios played in my head. What if Jen was pregnant, how would things become around the house? Although a part of me wanted to have a brother or sister, I wasn't sure how David would feel after Melanie. I had never met Melanie, but she was my twin sister that died after she was born. My mom would talk about Melanie, when she was having her good days. Mom said that it took David weeks to hold me, but after he held me, he never wanted to let me go.

* * *

><p>I drifted into the house as calmly as possible, which proved to be harder than I expected. I hastily placed the food into their respective places.<p>

"Sam is there something bothering you," Jennifer asked.

"No, Why would something be bothering me," I said quickly.

"Okay," she said with a skeptical look on her face. "Well, I am about to start dinner. Freddie went upstairs to finish his homework."

"I should be back by dinner time," I said as I headed toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Tucker's we're just going to talk and maybe get some work done."

"Okay sweetie," I froze at her words. I couldn't decide if I liked the sound of it or not. It sounded right, coming from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I really wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, I like the sound of it," I said with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Walking to Tucker's house was a lot shorter than I would have liked. Before I knew it I was standing directly in front of his door. I was struggling to work up the nerve to knock on the door.<p>

A spark of courage surged through me; I took a deep breath and knocked. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, as I waited nervously. I could hear footsteps approach the door, and then someone pulled open the door.

"Hey sugar, how may I help you," an elderly woman asked.

"Umm hi, my name is Samantha. Does Tucker live here," I asked meekly.

"Yes he does, what do you want with my grandson," she asked curiously.

"I'm a friend of his, from school."

"Well, then come right in. Any friend of my little Tuck is welcome in the house. My name is Lucy, but you can call me Lu," she said as she stuck her hand out.

We shuck hands and she led me towards the living room. Lu had a warm smile on her face as we sat down.

"Can I get you some lemonade or ice tea?"

"No thanks, could you just tell me where tucker's room is?"

"Down the hall to, it's the first door to the left. Now let me know if you need anything," Lu said sweetly.

"Thanks Lu," I said as I stood up and walked to Tucker's room.

The closer I got to his room; I could hear muffled cries coming from the other side of the door. I braced myself and opened the door.

"Hey Tucker".

Tucker was sitting on his bed, facing the window when I walked in, but he instantly turned around at the sound of my voice. He quickly wiped away the tears to hide the fact that he was crying.

"What the hell are you doing here," he demanded.

"Ummm L-Lu let me in," I said stumbling on my words.

"Well get out," he said walking towards the door.

"I just wanted to know why you are so angry with me," I pleaded.

"It's funny how you make everything about you," he yelled.

"What are you talking about," I whispered.

"Maybe I have something going on in my life and I don't want to talk about it with you," he screamed.

I can take a lot of things and I am willing to let people yell at me, but this didn't make any sense. From the first day Tucker was completely open with me and now, he won't let me comfort him.

"Stop pushing me away and talk to me," I yelled.

Tucker visibly shrunk from my sudden outburst.

"Talk to me Tuck, I'm just trying to help you. I know what you're going through."

"Really? Did your mother molest you? Did she tell you that she should have aborted you when she had the chance?"

I wasn't sure if Tucker wanted a response, but he needed to know about my life. He needed to know about my past and what I went through.

"No, but I do know what it is like to be neglected by my mother," I said.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You said it yourself that everyone in this town has secrets. I am no exception to that," I said.

I told him everything. Nothing was left untold. Any type of filter I possessed flew out of the window. I told tucker the story behind my ring necklace and why I refuse to take it off. I told Tucker about my mom's drug use and how it took her life, I told him how we didn't always have the means to eat and why I only had a few items of clothing that didn't even fit me. I also told him why I was so insecure and why I still am. Through all of that, I went into my relationship with David and why I resented him for so long. I talked for what felt like hours, but was actually only thirty minutes.

After I was through with my story, Tucker just stared at me without saying a word.

"Are you going to say something," I asked breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"Because, it's not something I like to broadcast to the entire world. And part of me is ashamed about what happened to my mom."

"I'm so sorry,' he said, while dropping his gaze to the floor.

"For what?"

"It's not you that I am angry with; today is the ten year anniversary of when my mom first started to molest me."

"You where only eight years old when she started?"

"Yes, I didn't know any better. I just wanted it all to end. Thankfully for me, it only lasted two years. Lu came to visit one day unexpectedly and walked in. she pulled my mother off of me and turned her in the authorities. I've been living here ever since then. Every year around this time I get angry, Lu lets me cool off on my own. You didn't know any better, I should have told you," he said.

"Do you need a hug," I asked.

"Yes, I could really use a friend right now." Tucker sounded as if he were about to cry again.

I pulled him into my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder. Tears seemed to stream down his face. We stood there hugging as I rubbed his back. Tucker's cries eventually stopped and he backed away from my embrace.

"Sam, I really am sorry for the way I treated you today. It wasn't your fault," he said sincerely.

"It's okay, just remind me to never get on your bad side," I said jokingly.

* * *

><p>"So how are things going with you and pretty boy," he asked returning to his self.<p>

"We have a date this Saturday," I said nonchalantly.

"What," Tucker screeched. "Why didn't you tell me this," he said.

"I was going to tell you this morning, but you seemed a little preoccupied."

"Once again, sorry about that, but you do realize that today is Thursday," he asked.

"So," I said slightly confused.

"I bet you don't even know what you are going to wear," he said.

"I was just going to throw something together," I said. As soon as I finished, Tucker made a face, he looked as if he were physically in pain.

"I don't think so, we are going to go shopping tomorrow after school," he said.

"Umm can-can Jennifer come too," I asked. I don't know why I wanted her there, but it felt like she needed to be there with me.

"Sure," Tucker said.

* * *

><p>We talked for a few more minutes, but then I looked down at my watch and realized what time it is.<p>

"Hey Tuck, I have to get home for dinner."

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow morning."

I started to walk towards the door, when tucker called my name.

"Thanks for coming check on me. Not many people would have come check on me after the way I treated you.

"What are best friends for," I said with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p>The walk home was relatively short, the entire time I hummed to myself. When I reached home, David's car was already in the drive way which means I was just in time for dinner. Walking through the doors, I could hear light chatter coming from the kitchen table, and something smelled delicious.<p>

"Hey guys,' I said as I walked in and sat at the table. I noticed that Freddie wasn't there yet.

"Hey Sam," David said with a smile.

"What's for dinner," I asked as, my stomach growled right on queue.

"Well, Freddie decided to cook dinner for us. Apparently he learned this meal from a friend and he used to cook it all the time," Jen said.

"Oh okay."

A few minutes later, Freddie walked in with a tray and some food. I didn't quit recognize the food.

"What is that," I asked, as my face scrunched up.

"Don't look like that," he said. "It's called spaghetti tacos, just try one," he said with a puppy dog pout.

"Fine," I hesitantly picked up one. It smelled delicious, but I had never heard of spaghetti tacos before. I slowly took one bite and instantly fell in love. The flavors exploded in my mouth. It was by far the best thing I had ever eaten.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie that was amazing."

"I told you so," he said with a smug look on his face.

David and Jennifer each grabbed a taco and quickly understood what I meant. Dinner went by fast, we all seemed to laugh and enjoy our meal and each other's presence. After dinner was over, Jennifer offered to do the dishes and I volunteered to help because I needed to talk to her.

She washed, while I dried and picked up. We went on in silence until I found enough courage to speak.

"Hey Jen, what are you doing tomorrow after three?"

"Nothing, I am off tomorrow why?"  
>"Well, Freddie asked me out on a date for this Saturday and tomorrow Tucker and I are going shopping."<p>

"If you're asking for permission, then you can go," she said.

"No, that's not what I'm asking you."

"Oh, you need some money," she asked.

"No," I said chuckling a bit. "I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us."

She put down the dish she was washing and turned to face me. "Sam, do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do," I said sincerely.

Jennifer pulled me into a bone crushing hug, while simultaneously spilling water all over the floor. I tensed from reflexes, but I forced myself to relax and respond.

"Sam, that really means a lot to me, Thanks."

"You're welcome." We continued to wash and dry in silence.

"Look I can finish up here, you can go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jen," I walked upstairs excited about tomorrow.

**Okay so I must be the worse person ever. I have been really busy, with softball and a bunch of camps, but now I'm done. So tell me what you guys think. This maybe one of my favorite chapters. Expect more updates soon! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story and author alerts, you guys are amazing. I'm from the south so Lu is based on my grandma. Thank you to ****ThatSamGirl**** for letting me know that my story was entered as a must read. When I post the final chapter I will give a shout out to each of my reviewers individually. **


End file.
